


The Chaos that is Children

by That_Awesome_Prussian



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Awesome_Prussian/pseuds/That_Awesome_Prussian
Summary: Or why Chris didn't host the last season and what came after.
Relationships: Chris McLean/Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran
Kudos: 3





	The Chaos that is Children

All the former Casts from Total drama and the ridonculous race were flying to the newly resurfaced Wanaka Island for a reunion party. With 82 former players, they had to take 2 planes here is the seating chart.

1

Brigette/Geoff

Cody/Sierra

Courtney/Duncan

DJ/Gwen

Heather/Alejandro

Izzy/Lindsay

Noah/Owen

Anne Maria/Dakota

Cameron/Scarlett

Dawn/Scott

Jo/Lightning

Mike/Zoey

Ella/Rodney

Jasmine/Shawn

Sky/Brody

Crimson/Ennui

Miles/Laurie

Mary/Ellody

Carrie/Devin

Tom/Jen

Jay/Mickey

Jacques/Josee

Emma/Kitty

As they flew to Wanaka (Wich had recently been bought by Chris) they flew into a storm and were turned into children. when they arrived they found that the other plane hed steered clear and gone back home.

Starting drabbles on the kid's next chapter here are the ages.

Brigette-5

Geoff-5

Cody-4

Sierra-5

Courtney-4

Duncan-4

DJ-6

Gwen-4

Heather-6

Alejandro-6

Izzy-5

Lindsay-5

Noah-5

Owen-5

Anne Maria-4

Dakota-4

Cameron-2

Scarlett-4

Dawn-4

Scott-5

Jo-5

Lightning-6

Mike-4

Zoey-4

Ella-4

Rodney-6

Jasmine-5

Shawn-5

Sky-4

Brody-5

Crimson-4

Ennui-4

Miles-6

Laurie-6

Mary-5

Ellody-6

Carrie-4

Devin-4

Tom-5

Jen-5

Jay-4

Mickey-4

Jacques-5

Josee-6

Emma-6

Kitty-2


End file.
